Darkness of Twilight: Edward's POV
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Companion Story of Darkness of Twilight; look into the mind, and see from the perspective of the smexy vampire in DoT. Rated "M" like DoT, and chapters will follow like DoT, only a little differently. A/U.
1. Prologue

**Welcome readers! **

**This isn't technically a new story, if you have been reading "Darkness of Twilight". **

**This story, is really "Darkness of Twilight" from Edward's POV! Ta Da!**

**I was really going for writing this story out, once I would be finished with Darkness of Twilight. But, now seeing as I'm about to be stuck on what to write for that story, I thought, "Hey, why don't I just start this EPOV story now?"**

**And so, here we are, readers! **

**There really isn't a summary for this story per say; let's just say that the summary is, "Darkness of Twilight: see into the mind of Edward"... and that's it. XD**

**Now, let's get going!**

**

* * *

**

_**Darkness of Twilight - Edward's POV**_

**~Prologue~**

**-Edward Masen-**

Who could've guessed that I, Edward Masen - human-blood drinker of the night and the all time "player" of Forks High - would fall in love with a mere human girl?

I have walked this earth for over a century, hiding off in the shadows to stalk my weak prey, feeding off of the loveliest wine, yet had to pay the price of never wanting to stop the resistance towards the humans' blood. I could never get close to a human without having to snap within a moment's notice, where I would walk away, satisfied, while a corpse of a man, or a woman - my preferred blood - was left there in plain sight for others to find the next morning. And, I would get away with murder, scot free, for no one would ever suspect a young teenage boy like myself would commit such a crime. Plus, hiding off in the forest added to my perfect record of never getting caught.

I had been turned into a creature of the night in 1918, during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, where my family was falling victim to the horrible disease. My father had passed away before my mother and I, so we were the last Masens in the family. And, that's when we were discovered by the prestigious doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Though he was only known as for being a doctor, he was kind, courteous and would never do anything by imposing on others. I had much respect for the doctor, when I wanted to be like him, back in that time.

When my mother passed away, I had never felt so alone in my life. I was truly the last Masen to the family, and there was no other way for me to carry on the name, then to be remembered after my death. That's what I thought would happen to me; all my of my thoughts of being remembered while I would be six feet under, were lost once Dr. Cullen had came over to my bed, whispered words of apology to me, before I felt sharp daggers pierce into my neck, and I felt the burning fire begin.

I was terrified at the thought of being burned alive before this doctor, and I begged and pleaded for him to put me out of my misery, just so as long that would end the fire burning on the inside. I never thought death would be so welcoming to me; all I wanted was for the pain, the agony and everything that caused me to utter the horrible feeling, to stop. I never wanted to feel any of it ever again, and even if that meant for me to no long exist, then so be it. It had to be the stupidest thing anyone would ever want in the world, yet at the time, it seemed like the perfect solution.

When I awoke to my new life, I felt so alert to my surroundings. The air looked clearer, the smells more sharp, the noises amplified. Everything, I could see, hear, smell, with my new senses. And all of it was frightening. I kept thinking, "Shouldn't I be dead now? After I had felt the flames on my skin, that should've killed me. Yet, here I am; alive with new senses and everything.". And, that brought me back to the one man who saved me supposedly.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen had explained everything to me, of how he had to save me from dying from the disease, following my mother's dying wish. He had explained to me that I was now like him - a creature of the night, a monster of where I would always have to have blood to satiate my burning thirst, and of where I could not step out in broad daylight until I would be able to control my bloodlust for human blood.

He told me, that I was now a vampire.

Over the first month or so, Carlisle taught me of the alternative source for food - animal blood. He had drank animal blood for over 3 centuries before he had found me - which would explain of how he was able to work in the hospital where my family died in - and now he tried to convert me over to his ways. But, for me, animal blood was never enough. The foul taste of it left me wishing I could have the ability to wrench up its contents from me. I was still only a teenager when Carlisle had bit me, and I still felt the rebellious adolescence from my subconscious.

Carlisle had told me that he would not force me to stay with him, and said I could go off on my own if I wanted to. I of course jumped at the opportunity, and mild guilt in me for leaving Carlisle on his own again, I ran off to fill myself on my own diet - human blood.

I drank from only villains at the beginning, thinking that I could rid the world of rapists, murderers, and wife-abusers first. But, once I had gotten bored with the idea of only drinking from men, I began on my true prey - innocent, virgin women. They were the easiest ones; still ripe and just perfect for the picking, so to speak. It was also fun to watch the men mourn over their virginal women when they would find the dead corpse the next morning.

Every town that I went to, I would seem like an innocent young boy on his own, looking for a new job so I could get by through life. Yet, at night, no one could ever solve the puzzle of how few men were found dead, and how dozens of women - both virginal, and non-virginal -. were turning up to be dead. The death rates would always go up and down - up when I would arrive to the town, and down when I would leave.

And to this day, no one has ever solved the mysterious deaths of those townsfolk. No policemen, and women, was ever able to solve these murders, yet the only way they could link them together is through the crescent shaped scars on the necks, or the wrists - wherever I could bite them - of the victims. To this day as well, this case is the most famous unsolved string of murders. People who have lived through the years of the murders have told their children, and their grandchildren, of how they remembered the day where the announcement of another dead victim was to be expected, and how people were going out after dark, was going down.

I would have never thought that I was the most feared murderer over a century, whereas I had surpassed the famous Jack the Ripper, the most notorious mass rapist and murderer.

I wonder if that will change now that I have found Bella...

**

* * *

**

**And my readers, that's the end of the prologue to Edward's POV of Darkness of Twilight!**

**So, if I get good feedback to this story, I will continue it along with how I'll be writing Darkness of Twilight. **

**Therefore, if you liked the chapter, please review! **

**And, please vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Okay, again, now that I have gotten stuck on Darkness of Twilight, I'll be here, updating as much as I can, so this story can get up-to-speed with DoT.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews so far; I really do appreciate them very much. :)**

**Now, let's begin the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Edward Masen-**

The wind whipping through my hair, the trees nothing but a blur at all angles. Dirt being kicked up from under the soles of my feet. It was obvious to a vampire that I was merely running, but to humans, they would only see me flash by them, and hear only the leaves being rustled from my movements. I was an unstoppably fast vampire - probably one of the fastest, because I knew from previous run ins with the Cullen family, none of them were able to catch me. So, I deemed myself as a fast vampire.

The problem was that there was blood all around me. Humans were out camping this weekend - on a Sunday no less - and there was no way for me to feast. It would be a suicide mission for me if I were to even drink from these humans, because the damn Cullens wouldn't allow me to even think about drinking from any humans in Forks. The only way I could hunting, is if I were to go hunting outside of Forks - like, go hunting off in Seattle, or Port Angeles.

Either way, these humans were untouchable.

That didn't say I couldn't run by them at lightning speeds, with ease.

Thoughts of how everyone was feeling relaxed, flooded into my mind. I snarled out quietly under my breath, for I felt jealous that these humans could go and camp here, care-free, without even knowing that a creature like myself, was just running by them, ready to snap at a moment's notice. They could feel relaxed, and not worry about any bloodlust problems, like I had to endure. They also didn't have to worry about being exposed, whereas anything that I could do with my vampire strength and speed in front of humans, would be basically sending the Volturi an free pass to go destroy some idiot vampires.

Once I was away from the humans and their activities in my part of the woods, I climbed the nearest tree to the nearest house here in Forks, and just sat there, staring down at the plain white little home. This was the home of the Police Chief - Charlie Swan. I heard from over the years, that he was a lonely man, since his wife had left him after they had a kid. Since then, he has been known as the lone wolf of the town, not really needing anyone to help him out - when really, judging from looking into the windows of the house, he really needed about 10 maids just to clean up his living room.

His police cruiser was gone, meaning he was either at work, or just somewhere in town. But, that's when I began hearing his thoughts. _I wonder if Bella will like the truck that I got off from Billy. She was never one to really accept expensive gifts. _Hmm, I wonder who was this little Bella person. She sounds like she would be rather amusing just to fuck with.

Even though I was a vampire, I was still known to the town like the Cullen siblings. Not a lot of people liked me - mostly males despised me. Women, however, were a different story. Being a vampire that has good looks added to his/her immortality, really had the opposite sex to fall at your feet easily. So, I mostly went out with all of the female students of Forks High School, and I was known as the school player, where I went out with some of the women, and even fucked some of them. Though, I am a vampire, it takes lots of control not to really just bite the female you're having sex with. (I have to have some fun, but make sure that the fun doesn't cost my life.)

The virgin girls though, are much more fun to mess with. I remember I went out with Angela Weber - nice, little shy virgin - and once I was about to do the nasty with her, she freaked and threatened to report me off to the police for rape. I of course backed down from her, not wanting to get sent to jail, and have anyone suspicious of why I wasn't aging. Plus, if I went to a male's only prison, where would I have fun then? Needless to say though, Angela still thought of me as a "hot" guy, just like the rest of the females.

I was suddenly knocked out from my personal musings, when a strong assaulting scent of freesia and strawberries hit my senses. I breathed in the smell, and my primal instinct was to growl lowly in satisfaction. This scent, was by far, the best scent I have smelt over my last 100 years, surpassing over the smells from females - whether they had already lost their innocence or not - and this smell is by far more tantalizing than the blood of my victims, both males and females, when I was only a newborn.

I stared down and looked for the source of the smell, and saw that not only was Charlie Swan back at his home, but he had a very _delicious_ looking female with him. I could see from up at my spot in the tall pine tree, that this female had dark lustrous locks that reached her mid-back, while she had pale, creamy skin, and was wearing rather form fitting clothes that helped with her assets. I growled - one out of pure lust that was arising within me, instead of primal - and stared down at this beauty before me, wishing that she would stay outside of the house while he father went inside, just so I could have my way with her.

The two entered the house together with carrying the girl's small amount of items, and they entered a bedroom that had a window that looked outwards into the front yard. "Well, it isn't much, but you should be fine with this, right?" Charlie asked the young female after he had placed the female's luggage down by the small queen bed. _I hope this will work for Bells; there's not a lot of room in here for any serious remodeling. _Charlie thought to himself.

_So, this was the Bella he was thinking about? _I wondered to myself. The name suits her, too; Bella - and judging from how I hear from Charlie's thoughts, her full name is Isabella - means beautiful in Italian. _Lei è molto sexy, no?_ the primal monster from within, thought evilly, laughing sinisterly as it began plotting of ways we could corner this beauty, alone without anyone to see.

"Oh, yeah, I'll work with this." the beautiful Bella spoke up, where again the primal side of my mind growled. My god; even that voice was just as gorgeous as herself. It was voice of an angel, matching completely with her cherub features. She would look so breath taking as a vampire like myself...

_Well, I guess that's good then. I better see if Billy is on his way with the truck. _Charlie thought to himself, while he grunted and nodded towards his daughter - I presumed he was her daughter - before he left the room to herself. _Ooh, if she's putting stuff away, that involves bending over... _The more hormonal teenage side of myself thought gleefully, while the primal side agreed with my hormonal self. Smirking, I then hopped down from the tree and ran stealthily to one of the windows that looked inside her bedroom, and sat back - out of view - to watch my little peep show.

And, I was granted with a peeping toms' fantasy. Bella was bending over perfectly to gather up some of her clothes from her bag, and that perky little ass was just in plain sight for my viewing pleasure. The bottom of her shirt was even riding up when she bent over to gather a fallen cloth that had dropped from her grasp. _Where's the popcorn and blood drink when you need it? _I thought to myself, smirking at the show because it was just getting better, for her bending over so innocently, to her standing on her toes with her perfect breasts bouncing - thank god she had her arms stretched so I could see them.

The problem that I now realized, was that I couldn't read this female's thoughts. I was a mind reader, where I can read the thoughts from brilliant scientists and political minds, to the more mentally challenged minds. And yet, this delicious little babe had nothing - absolutely nothing - going on in her mind. It was a blank. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a read on any of her thoughts - if she had any.

Suddenly, thin little Bella tensed, and stood straight while her heart began beating quickly. _Uh oh._ I jumped down from the tree and ran around the house, heading off to the trees in the background, while I saw Bella stick her head out the window, looking around. She must've sensed my presence outside her open window; it's a good thing that I had super speed, otherwise she would've screamed for her dad to go shoot the peeping tom outside her window.

I ran over to some trees that were close to her house, where I could still see her, and saw that she had looked out both of her windows, wondering if there was anyone looking up at her. "Bella! Come downstairs; we have some visitors!" Charlie yelled up to his daughter, where I heard her puff out a tiny sigh before I heard her stumble through her room - she must be a clumsy little female - before I heard her stumble down the stairs, and she reappeared out in the front of the house where she was greeted with the site of Charlie, and two Indian men - one of them smelled like a wet, mangy mutt, and it was coming from the teenage boy.

I knew that he was a werewolf.

You see, I tended to follow the Cullens wherever they go - well, most of the time. Sometimes it's nice to know that there are other vampires in the area, where I could bug them senselessly. Other times though, it's a pain in my ass having to deal with their shitty rules. Anyways, since we came here for the first time, the Cullens had encountered the Quileute tribe, which were of men - and a small amount of women - who could easily transform into werewolves - especially when new vampires come into the area. Anyways, the tribe leader and some of his werewolf wingmen had caught the Cullen family of that time, on their land, and did not trust them. Carlisle - the ever peace-making man that he was - made a deal with the werewolves, saying that they are not allowed onto their land, no matter what. Carlisle agreed to the terms, while he also made sure that the werewolves weren't allowed onto their territory. Somehow, in some way, Carlisle mentioned me - a vampire who was ruthless when it came to feeding off of humans - to the werewolves, and since I was within the vicinity at the time, I was able to overhear the werewolves' anticipation for getting geared up so they could go destroy me. But, Carlisle assured them that they also had a deal with me; as long as I don't drink from someone in the town that they are staying in at the time, then they won't have to kill me. So, he made sure that the werewolves weren't allowed to come near me, just like how they aren't supposed to come over onto the Cullens' side.

Looks like some pups strayed from their little pack.

"Bella, this is Billy Black," Charlie introduced Bella to the man with long black hair that was pulled back by a rubber band, with a cowboy hat on his head while he sat in a wheelchair. "And his son, Jacob. You remember them, don't you?" Charlie asked Bella, while he leaned against a rusty red truck that was in the driveway. The boy, Jacob, was staring out of the corner of his eye, at my position, his face scrunched in quick anger - since he could smell me, like I can smell his odor - but he darted his eyes back over to Bella, where she didn't noticed his glaring at me.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Bella said in a vague voice, as if she were trying to remember if she knew these two. "Yeah, well, I'm taking Billy's old truck here off his hands, and giving it to you so you can get to the school tomorrow." _I hope she likes this truck; this was all I could get for her. _Charlie informed her. "Wait, you got this truck for me?" Bella exclaimed to Charlie. _Crap; she doesn't like it. _Charlie thought to himself. When Charlie had nodded hesitantly to his daughter, I watched as Bella flung herself at her dad and give him a hug, while he hugged her back awkwardly.

"Thanks dad. This is a great "welcome home" gift." Bella told him, where she smiled a brilliant grin up to her father. "Jake here had to really fix up this old heap too. It's a good thing my son is great with his tools." Billy Black informed her, where he smirked over at his son who was rolling his eyes down at the man. "I'll give you a little lesson on how to drive this piece of crap." Jacob muttered over to Bella quickly once he began walking towards my Bella - wait a damn minute; _my Bella_? What the hell was wrong with me?

Jacob began walking around the front of the rusty heap of metal, while an eager little Bella jumped to the driver's door, and snapped the door open, hitting Jacob in the side in the process, where he winced, and Bella apologized to him. I chuckled quietly, finding the site absolutely hilarious for some reason. I saw that Jacob was glaring over in my direction in the trees, then he entered his side of the truck.

"Alright; you'll have to double-shift the clutch to start the car, and don't get scared when the engine backfires on you. But, other than that, you should be fine when it comes to driving this thing." Jacob explained to her, where I saw his head bob up and down to her.

"Cool; want to carpool with me to school?" Bella asked him. "Oh, I go to the school on the reservation, Bella. Sorry." Jacob informed her. _You hear that, leech? If you so as much harm my family friend, I'll make sure that us wolves come shred your ass. _the mutt thought towards me in a growling voice. "Oh." Bella mumbled sadly.

Chuckling to myself, I hopped down from the tree I was sitting in, and ran off in the woods, heading towards my little apartment that I had just to keep up the human facade.

I can't wait till tomorrow...

**

* * *

**

**So, how was the first chapter of Edward's POV, of how he really saw Bella for the first time? We now know how perverted Mister Masen really is... XD**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and also, if you're a reader of HSNE, The Original Version story of mine, and you know of the quiz that I was asking everyone about it, and you're one of those readers who were willingly to take the quiz, then I'm here to let you know that the first part of the quiz is up on my second website, in the "Links" section. Just scroll down to the bottom, and there you'll find the link to the first part of the quiz! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, readers! **

**It's time for another chapter, of Darkness of Twilight, with Edward's POV of course. :)**

**Okay, so I'd like to thank for the reviews so far; I'm glad to see that all of you are enjoying the story so far. :)**

**Now, let's get this show on the road. **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Edward Masen-**

Finally, it was Monday. I've never been so happy to actually go to school for once. I had been sitting in my apartment for hours, just waiting for it to be morning. And, once it did turn, I was all ready for school - 2 hours early. Once I dubbed it the normal time for me to drive to school, I exited my apartment, walked down the stairs and went into the parking lot, over to my motorcycle with my helmet in my hands. (Again, I had to keep up with the human facade.)

I drove down the narrow streets of Forks, and entered the parking lot like usual. Envious thoughts of males began shouting in my head, of how jealous they were of me, just driving in the parking lot on my motorcycle while the girls swooned over me. Smirking to myself, I got up from my motorcycle, and took off my helmet, running a quick hand through my already unruly hair, and after making sure that my motorcycle was locked up, I made my way into the school, my helmet under my arm.

Entering the hallways, I was greeted with the routine flirtatious waves, and winks, and all of that shit that the girls did to me, in order to try to get me back in bed with them for a second time. But, my motto was, _"Bang 'em, and leave 'em; no going back."_ so I just accepted the waves and winks, in stride while I headed over to my locker. I unlocked it in one fluid motion, stuffed my helmet in there, and quickly got rid of the notes from the females in the nearest trashcan.

After I kicked my locker shut and locked it, I went off to my first class. _I wonder when I'll get to "meet" Bella._ I thought to myself, though for me, it felt weird just calling her Bella. She was truly an amazing little thing, full of female assets that she doesn't use to her advantage, and she is very innocent - a sinful little virgin, she is. So, maybe I should call her Isabella - it has a sexy meaning, and an innocent meaning, as well. It would definitely be put to use.

The morning classes went by slowly, with me bored out of my mind. Students were buzzing about the new student to the school, and how they already saw that she was hanging out with Jessica Stanley - a motor mouth who wasn't really all that great in bed. I listened to any minds that were near Isabella, to see what they thought about her, and if I had to get ready to go kill some students if it meant to keep them from asking her out. So far, I had Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie at the top of my "Kill These Males" list.

_Thank god_. I thought to myself when the bell for lunch rang out in my class. I stood up from my seat, and stealthily left the classroom without any females following after me. I sauntered my way over to the cafeteria, and saw that the Cullen siblings were making their way inside the room. "Oh, Cullens are here today." I heard Newton tell his friends from inside the cafeteria. "Who are they?" I heard Isabella ask Mike and his friends.

"Oh, those are the Cullen Siblings. The big guy with the muscles is Emmett Cullen, and the pretty girl walking next to him is Rosalie Hale. The small pixie girl who is like skipping is Alice - Emmett's little sister - and the other guy walking next to her is Jasper - Rosalie's twin. They live together and even though they're like adoptive brothers and sisters, they're together, together and all of that." Jessica explained to Isabella. _What did I tell you? She's a fucking motor-mouth._ "I still think it's weird that they are dating." Jessica added to Bella.

"Oh my god; Edward Masen is here today too!" Lauren Mallory hissed to everyone at their table. Ugh, I remember Lauren Mallory: full of hot air, fake everything, and a very nasally voice that made me want to blow my dead brains out. She was if anything, worse than Jessica Stanley, when I dated her. "Who's Edward Masen?" my naive little Isabella asked them, sounding confused as to why the girls were acting all weird when they mentioned me.

"Only the _HOTTEST_ guy in the town and school." Angela Weber whispered to Isabella, giggling. I felt proud with that comment, and I let a smirk creep its way onto my face from hearing that. "He's totally hot, is super strong - we've seen him lifting weights in the school gym - and he's ultra charming. He's gone out with nearly every girl in the school, but he has never went out with them more than once and hasn't really maintained a relationship." Jessica added for Isabella; for once, I was glad that she was telling Isabella about me. That way, she might know what type of guy I really am - and maybe that'll make her think that it's easy to get into bed with me.

"He's also a big rebel, and _**thee**_ number one enemy of the Cullens." Newton added in for Isabella's sake, because if I was going to get involved with this one, it's sure to bring in Alice Cullen's wrath.

_Showtime._ I thought to myself, thinking that now as the time to make an appearance. I mussed up my hair real quick, and then, strode my way into the cafeteria, being greeted by the stares of women, and glares from the boys - it was safe to say that they weren't men yet, since they haven't slept with any girls like I have. Girls all around me swooned and winked, or waved, in my direction, where I winked or waved back at them, while out of the corner of my eye, I could see Isabella looking over at me.

"That's Edward Masen?" Isabella asked her friends once she turned away from me. "Yep, that's him." Jessica murmured to herself, sighing dreamily. I smirked, and then, began making my way over to their table, to greet Isabella "properly". "Oh, he's coming this way today!" Jessica squealed to her friends.

When I was at the table, I stopped behind Isabella, and stood there, smirking."Hi, Edward." Jessica, Angela and Lauren greeted me simultaneous with a collective sigh. "Hello, ladies." I greeted them back, ignoring the boys. "So, is anyone going to introduce me to this lovely new girl here?" I asked no one in particular, at the table, where I leaned over Isabella's petite form, my arms on either side of her.

"This is Bella Swan, Edward; she's new to Forks, but you probably knew that since she's a new girl to the school." Jessica rambled on, giggling. "Hmm, Bella - that means beautiful in Italian, right?" I whispered in her little ear, ignoring Stanley's rambling, and I intentionally blew my cold breath right in her ear. As if stunned from my talking, Isabella nodded incoherently towards me. _Perfect. _

"Have I left you speechless, dear Isabella?" I whispered silkily towards her, feeling my smirk still on my face. Before I could let her speak, I kissed her ear possessively and showing her that I wanted her. She gasped at the feeling of my cold lips, and biting that adorable pouty bottom lip of hers, she nodded to my question.

"Do any of you mind if I could perhaps, _steal_ Bella away from you for a while?" I asked the girls at the table in a persuasive voice that always got me what I wanted in the end, where I implied a double meaning to the word "steal" because if I wanted to have my way with Isabella, I needed to do it now before the Cullens came in and ruined my fun.

"Stop harassing these girls, Masen." _Too late._ I growled lowly, the sound rumbling deeply within my chest, from hearing that vile little trilling voice I despised for over the past few years, ever since she had a vision of me off to go flirt with some of the women in the town at the time we met each other. Honestly, you have one vision of me meeting a woman, and you put me into the category as a rapist and/or a murderer.

"What are you doing here, Pixie?" I muttered bitterly to her, still growling at her. "Stopping you from claiming yet another victim, you sexual predator." Alice growled back at me, glowering a murderous glare at me. _You better leave this girl alone, Edward, or I'll make sure that my family will stop you this time. _She thought towards me in her mind, fully knowing I could hear her. I glowered back at her, noticing that my Isabella was shifting underneath me.

"I'm not some sexual predator; I don't kidnap and rape girls whenever I want, alright?" I argued back, growling at her thinking that was what I really do. Really, I just find the nearest appetizing female that's full of blood, and I try to mess with them before I drink their blood. I however, don't rape them before or after I drink their blood and kill them.

"I don't know what you do in your spare time, Masen." Alice wittingly taunted, snickering at me. _And, I know what you do to girls, when they're still alive. _Alice thought towards me, where I gritted my teeth and let out one more growl, but I didn't argue back at her. _I fucking hate it when she reminds me of her damn clairvoyance and all of that shit._ I thought to myself; she was always the one to warn her family, if I was breaking that deal we made with each other, thus, she was the one who always had to ruin my fun with females.

"Now, walk away, _Eddie_. I will get Emmett if I have to." Alice ordered to me. _You that he's been dying to really throw your ass out, and tear you to shreds._ Alice added as if an afterthought. She always had to threatened me with that huge ass of a brother that she has, because she know that the only way I could stop him is through with my other ability.

I growled at her again, and after saying a hasty goodbye to the females at Isabella's table, I leaned away from her and stalked my way out of the cafeteria, in a fucking rage. I'm tired of these shitty Cullens just coming in, and killing my fun that I could always have with the females. They should know that I really cared about my life before about most of these women, because I knew that if I were to even think about biting them, that damn Pixie would go running off to her leader, rat me out, and then they would come after my ass, a lighter ready to light me on fire.

Besides, I had more control than they can give me credit for. Ever since I made that deal with them, I've learned to control myself around these women here in Forks - though, it might be extremely difficult for me to control myself around that tantalizing Isabella. Her freesia and strawberry scent, was sure to be the death me - literally.

Grumbling to myself, I decided to wander around the walls before lunch would be over, and I was planning of being late to my next class in order to reel in my anger from the Cullens - again.

**

* * *

**

**And end of chapter. Okay, so this chapter was more so of like, a boring filler chapter, or something like that. Nothing really exciting happened.**

**But, hopefully in the next chapter, it'll be much more fun. ;D**

**So, if you liked this one, and you are anxious to see what Edward's thoughts and such will be in the next chapter, then review! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Well hello to every reader of this story! I welcome all of thee, to another chapter of DoT - Edward's POV!**

**Hey, those sentences almost rhymed - with the "e" part at the end parts.**

***cricket chirps***

**Ahem; anyways... **

**I'm sorry about the delay of the chapter for this story. Right now, I'm conflicted with too many new chapter ideas and such for most of my stories. But that really isn't a valuable excuse for you readers of why I haven't been updating this story in over 9 or more days at least. Usually for me, it takes me up to about one day - two days max or so - to actually update a story.**

**But, aside from my excuses of not updating, is anyone excited for the next Twilight Saga movie to be coming out? I sure am! :D Only over... 16 days until it'll be released in theaters! But for me, I always have to wait for the weekend to go see a Twilight movie. **

**Eep! I just can't wait for the movie, and for some money for my chores that I've been doing. I'm saving up my money now, so I can get an Itunes card to go buy the New Moon score onto my Ipod, and then, I'll be saving for the Eclipse Movie Soundtrack, which is already out somewhere probably.**

**Anyways, enough of me rambling. Let's get to the next chapter of Edward's POV in DoT - in chapter 3! **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 3~**

**-Edward Masen-**

The lunch bell rang throughout the school, ending my brooding time. I hoped down from the tree that I was perched in to have the little time left of lunch spent thinking to myself, and I loitered around the hallways just so I could be late to my next class - Biology. Pfft; as if I didn't know enough already of that subject. Last time there was a lesson about blood, I nearly killed the classroom. At least I was able to give the excuse of how whenever I smelled or saw blood, it would make me go weak in the knees, and stomach.

I raced over to my locker and grabbed my biology book - a useless prop - I walked at a fast pace to the Biology class, thinking that today wouldn't be such a great idea to be too late to that infernal class. I entered the classroom just before the bell rang, and there, I froze on the spot. Sitting at the only available table in this classroom, was that new girl, the one whom I approached and practically assaulted at lunch - Isabella Swan.

Her scent - that freesia and strawberry aroma that was sure to drive me to killing her - was actually what made me freeze at the spot. How innocent she looked just sitting there, doodling off in her notebook, made my jaw drop just a little. She had no idea of how sexy she really was; well, how sexy she can be just doodling. But, with that chest of hers just lying right on the table - now that's what made it really hard for me to look away from.

"Ah, made it before the bell, Mr. Masen." Mr. Banner - the bored lug of a human and teacher of the class - commented dryly. He was never pleased with my tardiness, yet he didn't really give a damn. He was very tired of this job, which is why whenever I get to this class, I'd have to listen to him just droning on and on about something that I already knew, while in his mind, he was bored out of his mind, and wish he'd be off somewhere far away from anything educational.

Girls swooned at the sight of me - like always, and after hearing a little gasp, I looked over at Bella to see her staring at me. I stared at her, heavy-lidded, for mere seconds, before Mr. Banner ordered me to my seat. I slowly walked over to where she was, and sat down beside her.

The class began then, but I didn't even pay attention to what that buffoon of a teacher was droning on about today, like any other day. I stared at the beauty right beside me, unable to look away from her womanly features. She was still leaning forward, her two assets there leaning as well, and being perched on the table. Every breath she took in and out, those breasts followed her movements. _What I wouldn't give just to nibble on those perky tits... _the hormonal teenager within me murmured dreamily to himself, sighing as if imagining of how he would really nibble and bite on her breasts.

I then trailed my eyes downwards, to her hips and thighs. Her thighs were full, and concealed tightly in those jeans of hers. They probably felt smooth, and silky to the touch. Then, her hips. Hips that were very womanly, and curvaceous - something that I would absolutely love to have my hands on.

Then, I looked at the more, captivating parts of Isabella. Her long, wavy, dark and lustrous hair that seemed to shine all on its own. Her hands, that were constantly moving; her holding her pencil, her moving papers around, her opening her book, her fingers twitching, her wringing her hands together as if she were nervous. And, finally, her _neck_. That translucent, long and pulsating neck, full of delicious, delectable blood just waiting to be drunken from, by a vampire like myself.

_No. _I can't drink from Isabella. She is a human - one human that looked easy to eat - but I couldn't risk my life.

I stared at Isabella throughout the period, and at times, she would catch me staring at her, and stare back before she returned back to her work. The bell rang out, signaling the end of class. Bella gathered her things together, and just before she was about to leave the classroom, my hand reached out and snatched her wrist before she could leave.

"Bella, do you mind if I could talk to you privately?" I asked her lowly under my breath, making sure that a persuasive and alluring tone was there; women always go weak when they hear me talk like this - I would know from experience. "Um, I-I don't know, Edward. I have P.E. next." Isabella stuttered adorably.

I stood up with lightning speed, pleased that no one was looking, and Isabella did not even notice, nor did she even realize that I pulled her flush into my side. "Come on; it's healthy to ditch class once in a while." I purred in her ear, smirking internally when I heard her heart quicken in pace when she finally noticed that she was by my side. "Please?" I pleaded with her quietly, where I slid my cold and hard hand into her warm one, lacing my fingers with hers.

With her wordless nod - and again me smirking internally at the effect I had on her now - I led her out of the classroom with her bag slung over her shoulder. While walking in the hallways, and following on my impulsive decision, I wrapped my arm possessively over her tiny, frail shoulders, and steered her through the crowd, and out of the school grounds to the side of the school, under a lone tree.

Isabella ducked out from underneath my arm, and headed over to the tree, while I stood there, staring at her hungrily. I even inaudibly growled deep within my chest, feeling the lust build, when she went over to the tree, bent down and placed her bag at the base of the tree - her little ass in plain sight for me to watch. "So, uh, what do you want to talk to me about, Edward?" Isabella asked me apprehensively after she set her bag down.

_Such a little innocent thing, she is. _I thought to myself, amused.

Before she could even react, and too fast even for the Cullen psychic to predict, I slammed Isabella up against the wall, with enough force to keep her there, yet not too hard to harm her or to kill her. I pressed myself against her backside, smirking when I heard her gasp breathlessly. "Finally, I can have my way with you." I purred to her, moving her hair off to the side - almost tenderly even; odd - and kissed her neck with my cold lips, where that spot immediately heated up.

I kissed over her neck very possessively, marking her as mine. Somehow, Isabella seemed more... special than the other women I have messed around with before. She is much more vulnerable, yet, more curious. She is extremely shy, and one to not argue, nor cause problems. An innocent little virgin with no idea of the feud between the Cullens and I, along with most of the males in Forks. Tiny as can be, but full of womanly assets that were in need of attention dearly...

While I was kissing her neck, Isabella would either whimper from the feel, or she would suddenly moan from it, especially when I had licked her hot skin. "I take it you like this, dear Isabella?" I growled to her in my "seductive" voice. "Ho-How do you know my n-name?" Isabella stammered, where I heard her gulp. She must be referring to how I knew her full name, when I had been "introduced" to her only by her shortened version of her Italian and beautiful name.

"I have my ways of knowing." I whispered to her, chuckling into her little pale ear. Now unsatisfied with her backside - though arousing with her perky little ass near my lower half - I whipped her around so her glorious front side was facing me, along with her frozen and frightened face looking at my hungry one. Oddly, I was feeling regret and sadness that I had caused her to feel this way towards me. _What the hell is wrong with you? You are a vampire - a hormonal one at that. Now, ravish this babe and get going, or else those Cullen asses are going to burn you._ Both my primal and my hormonal minds barked at me mentally.

Isabella squirmed while I stared at her with lust, but I held her fast with my hands going to those lovely womanly hips of hers. I assaulted her neck again, only this time I was extremely close to her jugular, one full of humming red blood. I suckled and kissed her neck, where I hummed against her neck in pleasure, and I heard a soft, dull thud come from above; she must've slammed her head softly into the wall.

I moved my hands from her hips slowly, letting my hands slither their way under my shirt, and I came into contact with her flush hot stomach now. She gasped, and abruptly, that's when I heard her I "voice".

_Why are his hands so cold? _She thought to herself, questioning as to why my hands were so cold. I_ Finally! Now we can know what's going on in this lovely little beauty's mind! _I thought to myself, feeling absolutely victorious that I could now read her mind, though through intimate touch - if you could somehow call this intimate touch with me pressing her against the wall like so while I'm ravaging her neck - which is definitely new to me.

I smirked against her neck though. Usually whenever I would touch a female with my hands, they would question it, though they would never question my cold lips. She was typically like the other women. _"Ignore the coldness of my hands, my Isabella." _I purred to her in my special voice, one that would get me to what I would want with no fuss of such. Not only did I have the ability to read one's mind, I could control them in anyway, just from saying a simple order in that voice.

And, just like any other woman before her, Isabella obeyed and didn't not seem to question why my hands were cold, upon from listening to her thoughts. She was having an internal battle with herself, as if one side was arguing that she should fight against me, while the other seemed to be going along with what I was doing to her. Ha; now that I have finally been able to read her mind, and now had her under my control - once I gave the first order to my new toy, they would listen to me no matter what - it will probably be much easier for me to get her into bed now.

_Don't even think about it, Masen. I refuse to let you break Bella. _The cursed internal voice of the pixie practically screamed at me, where she showed me a vision of where Bella and I were off in a cheap bed, tangled in sheets and kissing wildly, and then it suddenly cut off to where Bella was in the bed, still asleep and naked but covered by the sheets, while I got dressed and walked out of the hotel bedroom, satisfied.

_Besides, your fate has already been decided, and I don't plan on letting anything bad happen to either of you. _Alice Cullen continued, sounding rather smug yet firm, while I caught the brief flash of another vision, where all I could see is dark hair, and a ruby red eye, along with hearing this mystery person breath out my name in a loving and lustful way.

_Now, get the hell off of Bella this minute, before you lose your control, and my family will come after you. _Alice warned me in her mind. I rolled my eyes, thankful that Isabella did not see that. No one really knew what Alice Cullen was doing behind her family's back...

Sighing mentally, sad that my alone time with little Isabella was over, began pulling away while I whispered to Isabella, "Now that I have satiated my thirst for now, my dear Isabella,_ I want you to calm yourself down and act as if you weren't here with me - as if I hadn't done anything to you. But, the next time we come into contact, you will remember what has happened here today. _I will be back soon." Once I was fully away from Isabella, she inhaled a ragged breath and collapsed onto the ground, her knees pulled close to her chest.

Isabella rested her head on top of her knees, taking deep breaths. That's when I ran off, away from Isabella. What she would never know for the next few days, was that I had been assaulting her like so against that very wall, and what wouldn't know right until she would get to the office was that I had stolen her slip that she had for her first day. I signed Coach Clapp's name exactly like his penmanship, before I walked to the office, just as the school bell rang.

Entering the office, I walked up to Mrs. Cope, and gave her a perfectly believable story of how I had ran into Isabella during P.E. and I wanted to talk to her, but she had told me that she was off in a rush, had no time to talk, and no time to turn in her fully signed slip, and how I offered to take in for her. Mrs. Cope fell for her, and smiled sweetly at me, while her thoughts were ranging of how sweet I was, to how normally handsome I looked today. She took the slip, and with that, I left the office.

I walked out to the parking lot, spotting Isabella's red rusty monstrosity of a truck, while I also spotted the Cullen siblings off by blondie's little red convertible. Though I despised her the most, Rosalie does have great taste in cars. I continued sauntering my way over to my motorcycle - a true man's bike - and after strapping on my helmet to appear both human, and so the chief would never see me for like he had earlier on in his police career, I revved my engine and rode out of the parking lot.

_Shall we head out of Forks and go have some dinner finally? _My primal side suggested evilly to me. Chuckling to myself, I drove my motorcycle straight onto the streets of Forks, a plan of finding the nearest bar that was full with incoherent whores and dudes in mind.

**

* * *

**

**So, what'cha think of this chapter? We were able to uncover some secrets already, like how Edward was now able to control her throughout so far in DoT, and well, you can probably already guess of what's going on between Alice and Edward...**

**If you want to guess of what's going on, go ahead in a review! :)**

**Bye for now, and again, sorry for the long wait of an update,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my Edward! Can this be true? Am I finally updating Darkness of Twilight: Edward's POV?**

**Why yes I am readers! I am finally updating this story! XD**

**So, I'm very sorry that it took me nearly... a month to actually update this story. But, I had a case of writer's block for this story, and for DoT. I mean, I knew what I was going to do in the next chapters - but I had no idea of how to begin the chapters. :(**

**As you can see - or at least, read - I am back, and I'm going to give writing this new chapter a try. (Basically, I'm going to force my ass here to write out this chapter, and just see how it will go.)**

**Anyways, I can assure that there will be lots of brooding and thinking done in this chapter. **

**Now, let's get started! **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-Edward Masen-**

I straightened up after I had finished drinking the animal at my feet*****, sighing to myself rather loudly. How is it that the Cullens can drink from animals? The animal's blood was not as satisfying as human blood, that was for sure. But, if my plan - okay, my _and_ the pixie's plan - was going to work, I had to at least drink one, two at the max, animal, every time I go out on my hunting trips. At least I get to drink human blood after this.

It was a Monday, of a new week. I have been missing from school for over a week, because for me, that's how long I take for my hunting trips, and wait out for my eyes to get dark again. Thankfully though, I would be going back to school on Wednesday, because for me, my eyes just turn black within a day. I just wanted to have some extra humans in my meal before I would be going back.

Plus, it is so easy to fool that secretary, Mrs. Cope, into letting me have a week off.

I wiped off the excess animal blood that was at the corner of my mouth, and wiped the blood off of my hand and onto my pants. After that, I buried the animal carcass, before I turned around and began following the scent of human blood. It led me into the town that I was running around in for the week, and immediately, the first human I caught scent of, was a human female. She looked like she was only in her twenties, and she was walking on the sidewalk, her purse close to her, and surprisingly, she had dark tresses that reminded me of my Isabella back in Forks.

_This is going to be so easy_. I thought to myself. I stalked the woman, intentionally making noises that made her look up, and made her jump in surprise. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the woman called out, her voice shaky. _You have no idea_. I thought to myself, a smirk on my face. The woman continued walking, occasionally glancing over in the trees - of where I was hiding, and stalking her. Finally, I had enough of the game I was playing, and when she stopped to answer her phone, I pounced.

I grabbed her from behind, making her drop her phone, and after I simply smashed it by stomping my foot on top of it, I took us both back into the trees, and slammed her hard up against a tree. "W- Who are you?" the woman asked me shakily when she saw me. "I'm death." I stated simply, before I bit into her neck, and began sucking my victim dry. The woman gasped and tried letting out a scream, but her life was being sucked out of her - and quickly too. After I had finished drinking from this woman, I stepped back and watched as the body fell to the ground, the woman's eyes dead and dull - empty of life.

I closed the holes in her neck, making sure that if someone were to find this body, they wouldn't see the two puncture marks. Afterwards, I buried the body from sight, and began snooping through her purse. This was usually how I got my money - rummaging through a woman's purse to find their wallet and steal their dollar bills, and when I drink from a male, I just of course steal their wallet.

_Damn; this woman was carrying at least 50 bucks. Sweet._ I thought to myself with victory as I pulled out the five ten dollar bills. I put the money in my pocket, and after ripping the purse to shreds, and burying the shreds off in the ground like the body, I ran off to go find my next victim; tonight, I'll at least drink from three people - one male, and another female should do.

I quickly found my male, and already, I could smell the aroma of alcohol. _Easy as pie_. I smirked, and hid off in the shadows of the alleys, stalking my drunken prey. And of course, being idiotically drunk, the male stumbled down one alleyway, where I was hiding. _What a fucking dumbass. _I thought, while I hid behind a rank dumpster.

I sprung into action when the drunk stumbled and fell at my feet, and I picked up the idiot before immediately, I sunk my teeth straight into his neck. Drinking him dry in under several seconds or so - a new record for me - I let the body fall to the ground. I found the man's wallet, and cursed when I only found 10 bucks. _Must've spent the rest on his alcohol. _I thought, sighing. Ah well; I get what I can steal. After I pocketed the money, I immediately moved the trash around in the dumpster, and threw the male's body in there before I hid his body with the trash; good thing I closed up the marks in his neck.

_Now, let's go find that last female_. I thought to myself, and immediately began finding that last female before I would run back to Forks, and hide off in my apartment for a day. After running around the town, and finding rather unsatisfying females, I came across a woman who seemed to be around 19 or so, with blond hair. _Just drink this one and get home, _my primal side ordered me, where I ran over to the woman. The woman turned, and there, I froze. The woman was looking at me with brown eyes - eyes that were doe brown, innocent - those eyes reminded me of my Isabella.

"What are you gawking at you, dumbass?" the woman asked me in a snarky tone. Before I could let my prey walk off, I grabbed her and pierced my teeth into her neck, in the shadows thankfully. I drained the woman of her blood, and when I was done, I snatched her wallet and stole the 100 bucks out of it - weird; who the hell is stupid enough to be carrying 100 bucks around? I threw the wallet over my shoulder carelessly, and without a second glance to the dead woman - I was afraid that if I looked into those eyes again, they would remind me of my Isabella - I ran off, heading off in the direction that led to Forks.

While I ran to Forks, I began thinking to myself. I knew that really, I only had a few days left until I would be going on my date with Isabella; I was planning using my mind control on Bella, and take her out on a date this weekend - where we would have some alone time with each other. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay away from that human girl. I couldn't get her out of my head, I couldn't stop reacting to her in my fantasies - again, I'm a male, and she's a ravishing female; there's going to be plenty of fantasies being made up in my mind - and whenever I'm around Isabella, everything in my head screams at me to make Isabella mine alone, and to keep her with me.

I also couldn't get Alice's visions out of my head. I've roamed this earth for over a century, never finding interest in any woman other than for her blood, and for her body. Yet, in these visions - and one of them that keeps reappearing in that mind of the pixie - I am touching this dark haired vixen, who is a vampire - obviously from the red eye. Though, that could be me with the red eye. But, what about that voice, when the female said my name? That voice sounded oddly familiar...

But, still, none of the Cullens knew that the pixie and I were conspiring with each other. I had a plan, of where that I was going to finally have a mate in my life, and that Alice was helping me by telling me how my plan will turn out in the end. There were plenty of visions that branched out from my decision. One vision was of the dark haired beauty attacking me with a newborn rage. Another was of a girl being slammed against mirrors, relentlessly. One vision was of the Cullens attacking me, and getting ready to rip me to shreds and throwing the pieces into the fire. (It was easy to say that I really didn't like the last one.)

Those visions were of the outcomes that don't end too well. Then, there were other visions, of the outcomes that come out as good ones. One vision, is of course of the dark haired beauty saying my name. Another one is of me being... well, busy ravishing the dark haired beauty over and over in what looked like my apartment. Another vision, was of me kissing this woman, while I could see the gold wedding band on my ring finger from the angle of the vision. The last two visions of the good outcomes were rather... confusing.

The first of the two, was one of me running in a forest, smiling, laughing loudly, and my eyes, they weren't the ruby red that I've had over the past 100 years. My eyes were the Cullen Topaz color, bright, large, and full of joy from whatever had happened in the future of the vision. Now, I did drink an animal earlier, but my "diet" consists of drinking humans, so I'm not considering myself as one of the good vampires, of where I _only_ drink animal blood. But, I don't consider myself as entirely bad; if I drink an animal here and there, then I can maintain my bloodlust towards humans more easily. So don't start thinking that I'm going to become a softie like that pussy of a clan.

As for the second vision - it was even more confusing than the first. In the vision, I was lying in bed - fully clothed, mind you - and sucking on what looked like a bottle. At first, I thought I was drinking grotesque baby formula, and I questioned myself, _"Why in the hell am I drinking baby formula, when I'm a vampire?"_. But then, I saw the slow, slushy movement, and the deep color of red, inside the bottle. So, then I came to the conclusion, that I was sucking blood out of a bottle. That really confused me; why am I drinking blood from a bottle?

Though I am a vampire, and unlike Carlisle - who is a doctor, to keep up the human facade for his clan - I still knew that there were other ways to bring blood into a body. In the human way, there is always the IV method; simply stick the IV in the skin, and start transfusing the blood into the human. As for the vampire method, we could probably drink blood straight from a cup, much like how a human can drink coffee from a mug. But, a bottle? It seems likely that in the vision, I was drinking the blood through the vampire method, only hello - I'm drinking it from a damn bottle like an infant!

After I had seen that vision, and wondered to myself of why I was drinking from a bottle, it never occurred to me that someone else was in that vision with me - and that my hand was clenched around a woman's clothed breast. Alice had shown me the vision a second time, and instead of focusing on the fact that I was sucking on a bottle, and that I was holding onto a breast - obviously, whoever was in the vision with me, it was a female - Alice made me focus on the noise in the background. I listen to the vision closely that played through my mind, and there, I could the faint sound of the female saying, _"That's my big strong vampire."_

So, after going over the possibilities of my plan, I was stuck on that vision. Whoever was in that vision with me, had to know that I was a vampire, because they would of course see the blood in the bottle. And from the fact that I was holding onto this woman's breast, that probably meant that I knew this woman well enough, and that it seemed she didn't mind of me doing that to her chest.

I halted my thoughts there for now, when I realized that I was now entering Forks finally. I ran through the trees of this town, and came to my apartment building finally. I slowed down to a walk, and went over to the parking lot, and made sure that my motorcycle was fine; before I left last week to go out of town so I could feast, I came back to the apartment to drop off my motorcycle. Satisfied that my motorcycle was intact, I walked up the stairs that led to the second level of the apartment building, and walked inside my apartment.

There, I sat in my bedroom, and endured through the night, thinking to myself.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**(Wednesday)**

Finally, it was Wednesday. One whole day away from my Isabella. One whole day of me brooding, of me thinking, of me all by myself in my apartment. It was a tortuous and lonesome day for me. There was nothing that I could honestly do without thinking about my Isabella. Thankfully though was the day I'd make my return to Fork High School.

The morning classes went on tediously, and when it was lunch time, in my mind, I was filled with happiness, and lust, that I would get to be with my Isabella once again. When I entered the cafeteria, it was like Mike Newton was shouting out his plans of how his little group - Isabella included - should go to La Push beach this weekend. _Well, that's my cue to step in. _I thought to myself. No way was I going to let this human's plans of going over to the wolves' territory, ruin my planned date with Isabella.

"I don't know..." Isabella trailed off when I was behind her. After I placed my strong arms over her body, and leaned over her body, I made my presence known. "Actually..." I began, resting my head on my Isabella's small shoulders. "Bella's going to be with me on that day." I told the group smugly. "Since when?" Crowley asked me boldly. _He's probably making that up_. Crowley thought to himself.

"Since last night. We called each other and made the plans. Isn't that right, Isabella?" I said the last part to her quietly, making sure that she only heard it. "_You made plans with me for the weekend last night,_ didn't you?" I asked her in my "mind control" voice. My hands, that were resting on top of the table respectably, moved downwards to where her hands were in her lap, and I grabbed both of her hands in mine, and together, we reveled over our first encounter with each other on her first day. _"Tell them you made plans with me." _I demanded her in my commanding voice.

"Uh, yeah; I did make plans with Edward." Isabella told her friends convincingly, nodding. _That's my girl._ I thought to myself. "Really?" Jessica asked in shock. _Damn her; why does the hottest guy in the school have to take notice of her? I got bigger boobs than she does. _Jessica thought bitterly. _Au contraire, Miss Chatter-box. _my hormonal side thought, rolling its eyes. Jessica does have bigger boobs than my Isabella, but Isabella's tits were one of the many things that I could not keep my eyes off. And personally, I think that Isabella's breasts look much more supple and soft, than Jessica's chest - which by the way, was never so satisfying to me.

"Yes, we did. So, I'm afraid that Isabella won't be able to attend your little trip." I told them, and just to show everyone that Isabella will be mine for the weekend, I kissed her neck possessively in front of her friends, with more flashes of our first encounter going through Isabella's mind, causing her to gasp quietly.

Their faces became red - the girls' thoughts were flood with embarrassment for watching me kiss my Isabella's neck, while the boys' thoughts were filled with rage, of how "controlling" I was of their new play thing. Well, these idiots should've gotten the hint that Isabella was my new girl, and there was no way that she would ever go out with these dumbasses. "She'd rather be called Bella, Masen. Beside, stop thinking that you can now just control what Bella does in her life. Maybe she doesn't want to spend the weekend with you." _Wrong move, Newton._ I thought to myself.

I growled lowly at Newton, and glowered at him with dark, menacing eyes, and the primal side of me smirked maliciously when Newton cowered away in fear. _That's right, prey - back the hell off from me and my babe. _The primal side taunted him, laughing out raucously. "I think I call her Isabella if I want to because I believe that by only calling her Bella, it wouldn't do any true justice to her true self - her true, _beautiful_ self." I paused to kiss Isabella's neck once more, and there, in her thoughts - her sweet and dazed thoughts - I could read that she wasn't really paying attention to our argument; she was dazed while watching our encounter over and over every time I touched her.

"And, I think you don't even know if Isabella does really enjoy spending her time with me; you have no right of accusing such a thing!" I snarled at Newton, and flipped him the ever so majestic "bird" and snickered at his shocked face. _Bella is so going to side with me; I'll make Masen eat his words._ Newton thought to himself smugly, as if he was the better man, and think that Bella was going to side with him over me. _Pfft, what a baboon. _I thought to myself, scoffing at Newton's pseudo bravery.

"Well, let's just ask Bella." Mike stated, looking over at my Isabella. _"Tell him that you like to hang out with me. Get angry at him for treating you like an object, then come join me for lunch."_ I whispered to her commandingly. And, I knew she was going to obey me; she has been listening to my other commands, so there was no way she was going to actually refuse this one.

"I do like hanging out with Edward, for your information, Mike. And another thing, you absolutely had no right to talk for me, nor did you have the right to treat me like an item; as if I needed your permission of who I hang out with! So, thanks for forgetting about my say in things, and for getting me so pissed off at you; I'll be leaving now to join Edward for lunch." Isabella ranted, where I moved away from her fuming figure. letting her stand up from the table.

I carried her lunch tray, and she carried her book bag, and there we walked away from the table, me desperately trying to hold in my laughter from the table's shocked thoughts of Isabella's anger towards Newton. I wrapped my free around Bella's shoulders, and bent my head down, and whispered in my Isabella's ear, "That's my girl."

When reached the table that I usually sat at before Isabella came to this school, Isabella set her book bag down in one of the chairs at the table, and then obediently turned towards me. I set her tray on the table off to the side, and picked her up by her womanly hips, and sat her down on top of the table, before I hopped up next to her on the table. I moved around so that I had my knee up and made space for my Isabella to sit between my legs.

_"Come sit between my legs, Isabella." _I demanded her in my mind controlling voice; there's no way she'd come over here willingly. Isabella then scooted over to where I was, and sat between my legs, her back against my chest and abdomen. I wrapped my arms around her chest, making sure that I wouldn't look vulgar and freak her out at the same time, with my hands near her breasts, and I kissed her neck from behind. "Perfection my little Isabella." I purred in her ear.

Isabella then involuntarily moaned quietly, and her head lolled backwards, onto my shoulder, her beautiful eyes fluttering closed. "You enjoy all of this, don't you, my Isabella?" I asked her, drawing small circles onto her shoulders with my long index finger. "Yes." Isabella breathed out, her mouth looking absolutely kissable when her lips were still parted, as if she couldn't breathe through her nose. _Does she have any idea just how much I want to fuck her against this table right now, in front of everyone, to show all of them that Isabella Swan is mine, and mine alone? _I thought to myself.

"Ahem." _Seriously? Now had to be the time for her to interrupt? _I thought, while I turned towards the pixie with a glare. _Nice glare, Masen. _Alice thought, snickering in her mind. "What do you want now, you little pixie?" I asked her; she knew that we had to act like this, for Bella's, the humans', and her family's sake, or otherwise, we would look suspicious and our plan would be ruined.

"Bella; I want her to come sit with my family, and far away from you." Alice growled to me. "Too bad; she's sitting with me today - and she will be for the rest of the school year if I have a say in it." I informed her with a smirk on my face. "Don't you mean she's sitting in between your legs while you have free access in molesting her? I will not let my friend get touched by a disgusting pervert like you." Alice hissed; she was a good actress, I'll give her that.

"I'm not molesting her! And I'm not a pervert!" I snarled back at her. "Don't lie to me, Masen!" Alice growled at me. I stayed silent, gritting my teeth; all a part of the act we needed to set of course. "Now, let Bella out of there, and _Stay. Away. From. __**Her**_!" Alice screeched at me, her hands fisting together. During our "argument", my Isabella was cowering backwards and further into me; I guess Alice was playing her part well.

Before our arguing could go any further, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Snickering over at the pixie, I helped my Isabella down from her seat, and threw her lunch away into a nearby trashcan. She shouldered her book bag, and then I slipped my hand into hers, while I whispered commandingly,_"Walk with me to Biology, Bella."_

When she nodded wordlessly, I pulled Bella into my side more firmly, and we walked out of the cafeteria together, the Cullens glaring holes into my retreating figure.

So far, so good.

**

* * *

**

*******Edward does drink animal blood, but since he drinks from humans, he is not a full vegetarian vampire like the Cullen Clan. So, this Edward is still different from SM's Edward.*******

**Again, very sorry that it took me this long just to get the chapter out. But, I'm glad that the chapter is much longer than previous ones. :)**

**So, was the chapter good? Did y'all like it? **

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and eventually, there'll be an update for DoT - finally! We'll finally know how Bella is going to react to Edward's confession...**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
